


[podfic of] Bizarre Love Triangle

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the idea was in his head, he’d started picking up on all kinds of things, like the way Stark talked about Iron Man with such affection, and seemed to share so many of his mannerisms, and was constantly working on ways of improving the suit. It was obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Bizarre Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (sly_hostetter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sly+%28sly_hostetter%29).
  * Inspired by [Bizarre Love Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362129) by [panickyintheuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk). 



> this was recorded for Sly_hostetter for ITPE 2014

Title: Bizarre Love Triangle

Author:panickyintheuk

Fandom: Marvel Adventures

Pairing: Steve/Tony, Iron Man/Tony

Length: 0:12:09

Download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122812.zip) |[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122813.zip)


End file.
